


Waking Up To Roses

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m feeling like I’ll blame it on love...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To Roses

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Black Roses Red’ lyrics by Alana Grace. No spoilers but it would help if you've seen the pilot :P I own nothing.

* * *

  


_Can I ask you a question please?_  
 _Promise you won’t laugh at me_  
 _Honestly I’m standing here, afraid I’ll be betrayed_  
 _As twisted as it seems_  
 _I only fear love when it’s in my dreams_  
 _So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

So much had happened recently that it all seemed like a dream. A bizarre dream. She finally knew what she was and she knew where she belonged – mostly. She had a home, steady job... a life.

But there was one thing that had yet to change and given what she was, she didn’t know if it ever would. Her heart had never fully mended after she realised something was wrong, after that horrifying moment when she realised that her boyfriend wasn’t moving, and she never let herself get close to losing her heart again

Until him.

But until him, she didn’t think it would be possible. She’d resigned herself to a lifetime shadowed by death but he’d proven that she didn’t have to live that way. She could have any man she wanted but her heart only wanted him and that’s what found her standing in front of his door, wringing her hands and trying to work up the courage she knew she’d need.

He opened the door as though he knew it would be her and simply stared at her. She didn’t say a word but he knew why she was there, what she was asking. It felt like an eternity but after a moment he pulled the door further open and moved to the side.

“Bo.”

She couldn’t help it. As she entered his apartment, a huge smile graced her lips. Maybe things would be perfect after all.


End file.
